


A Villain's Waterlily

by SneaselXRiolu



Series: A Villain's Waterlily [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Caged K.O., Carol remarried, Dendy has nightmares, Dendy is Sad, Everything Hurts, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Multi, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Possibly Unrequited Love, Turbo K.O. has feelings, Turbo K.O. isn't evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Turbo K.O. is a villain, and plagues the mind of a kappa and wondering what she could've done differently.But things turn sour when he tries to come back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bride of Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505099) by DisneyFanatic2364. 



After the defeat of Shadowy Figure, KO felt that he needed to find himself. He couldn't be a great hero if he only stayed at the Plaza. So, the hero that was once in training went out to become the great solo hero he always knew that he could be.

* * *

It was kind of a shock to everyone as they began to get reports about the upcoming new hero, Kaio "KO" Kinclaid. He was pretty powerful, and people were proud of him. Even getting some people that were interviewed that worked with him, and others that claimed that they were closer than they really were.

One of the people who weren't allowed to be interviewed was Dendy. Mainly because…well…she was a kappa. Even with the many movements for other creatures that were once feared, and even getting their own POW cards, people were still not ready to trust the species. Most kappas were okay with that, but not Dendy, especially with some of the fangirls she's heard around the lab that she works in, usually sighing. "If there's one regret in my life…" she would say, "it's not convincing my friend to stay…"

* * *

It started when there was a very tough villain that stood toe to toe with KO. Everyone was rooting for him as Dynamite took the coverage. Then, he started to get angry, mad. He couldn't beat this thing on his own…and that powerlessness…manifested once again. TKO came out, and many of the Plaza citizens were terrified at seeing the monster again. 

It had been so long. So long since he or even P.K.O. was out. What was he doing out? 

Many of the people of the plaza spread the news, and their fears were confirmed when the more villains that feared KO, the more he became TKO. And the more he became TKO, the more he started to stop being a hero. He became a villain.

Dendy kept track of his POW level on what was her POW card collection. 150, 145, 140, 120, 80, 42, 23, 7, 0, -8, -30, -60. Dendy stopped checking at -100.

What had happened to make her friend this way? Was it the challenges no longer coming to him? Did TKO do something terrible to him!? No one would know. All they knew was that their beloved little mascot of the Plaza, had turned into a hard core-villain.

* * *

The plaza citizens were terrified about the return of TKO being eminant, but after many days turning into weeks of occasional activity over the villain, eventually the Plazians accepted what had happened, and he became another villain that they heard about in the news. Except for Rad, Enid, Carol, Eugene, and Dendy, everyone else was fine with it.

The ones who weren't as complacent about what happened, they worked on trying to find ways to find him, trying to figure out _why_. Enid would study ninja techniques as well as wide spread Shadow Trackers, trying to find where TKO was, with no luck in finding him. Rad would ask some of his friends to use some of their tech to try to find TKO, with no luck in finding him. Carol and Eugene would ask POINT for any information on such a powerful villain, with no luck in finding him. Dendy, however, tried to hack into different computors to find him, and she would often fall asleep at her desk and have horrible nightmares about him. His laughter, his arms trying to crush her, the thought of never seeing KO again- She would often wake up at that point, and try to shake the feeling about him.

Eventually, the thoughts of TKO began to vanish, only coming up in, I wish there was something we could've done instead…oh well. Everyone began to live lives together. Red Action and Enid ending up with each other. Eugene and Carol getting officially married, with Carol getting pregnant in the process. Rad actually getting together with Drupe. Everyone just finding themselves content lives. The only one that seemed still on edge was Dendy.

She was sought out by many male Kappas, as fear that she would go infertile without breeding, but Dendy always politely turned them down, her parents supporting her descision all the way. Even if she was close to the age of it, she didn't care. She didn't really want children with any of those men, and her parents knew that her heart had been stolen by another, and it was doubtful that either of them would want to let that go. She continued to have nightmares, and sometimes begged that Rad, Enid, and/or Mr. and Mrs. Garcia go back at least once and try again to find him. The four eventually settling to just calm down the young woman despite her pleas to find TKO.


	2. Prom Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy is dragged along to the Plaza Prom

It kind of became tradition to hold a "prom" at the plaza. KO had made it a tradition and most of the time gone with Dendy whenever he was there. Everyone had something to do, and Dendy was being forced to the event by a couple of her old schoolmates who insisted she finally meet a guy to have fun with. They knew that Dendy wasn't a romantic but they also knew that she wasn't asexual either. They just wanted her to have fun like them, and at the very least she could be a wingwoman for one of them. The idea made Dendy gag, but she did not want to be rude to her friends.

* * *

They did not know, that in a cave in the mountains, TKO watched the events transpire from one of his stolen artifacts, the Mirror of Sight. He smiled wickedly. "Well, I might as well pay my old hometown a visit. Afterall, I _was_ the one who made the dance a tradition." He reasoned as the image faded of the plaza faded.

* * *

Many people who had originally worked at the plaza came back, saying hello to old friends, and taking advantage of the people that now worked at their old jobs. However, not everyone would be there…The heroes Radacles, Enid, and Carol were all sent a parchment asking for them to come to an interview session. The news network wanted to know if they had kept in touch with a villain, and their thoughts on the idea of KO becoming a villain, and how long they'd known TKO. It was expected, as the attacks were a time long enough a go to make them think it was ironic to bring them up and not too soon.

Rad, Enid, and Carol all left for the trip, with some people *cough* Eugene *cough* asked them not to go, but they reassured that they would be back in time for the dance. They weren't really, and people knew that they were just saying that to keep their loves off of their backs, and even their loves knew that they weren't going to be back in time, but that was fine.

Dendy was dragged to the dance with three other girls, Nanini, Cherrelsel, and Siva.

The girls eventually split from Dendy to flirt with a trio, the entirety of the group knowing that Dendy preferred to hang by the side-lines.

"Didn't expect you here." A voice cut in. Dendy looked up slightly to see Mr. Gar.

"Greetings, Mr. Gar. I hear Mrs. Garcia is away on an interview?"

"Yup." Mr. Gar said solemnly.

"I would rather watch the interview than be here…"

"So, what are you doing here?"

"My school-mates were hoping that I could have a one night stand."

Mr. Gar nearly choked on his punch. It was hard to remember that Dendy was getting close to the age of becoming infertile. Especially since he knew her since before she reached puberty, as was marked by her pond with a water-lily in it. Mr. Gar coughed. "Don't you usually wear a plate when you go out?"

"My school-mates insisted that I could get someone just by being myself. Naturally, this is me being 'myself' to them."

"I see." Mr. Gar took a drink. "Are you thinking of doing anything?"

"No, why?"

"I saw your name on the stage for karaoke."

"Oh, that is most likely my school-mates trying to get me to 'put myself out there.'"

"I see…"

"What are you planning on singing?"

"I'm hoping not to have to sing. I do not have a disire to be up there on that stage."

The two watched the past groups dance to some unexpected songs, and some the newer workers joining in or giving horderves to the old workers who were just talking. It was good to stand in silence. They were not good at small talk, especially since Dendy was still closed about her emotions.

It was like that for a while before the gaggle found Dendy again and dragged her off towards their place that they were sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

So far, the prom was going smoothly. Whilst they didn't have DJ Fireball's original music and mixes, they did have a DJ that took requests and a karaoke machine.

The girls were currently trying to convince the kappa to go up and sing, which she was about to go on..

"Oh, come on Dendy! It's just a song!" Nanini pestered.

"No. I am not a good singer." Dendy crossed her arms in defiance.

"You don't need to be a good singer. Just look at ARMS and Brandon up there!"

Sure enough, the two were up there, sharing Elodie's new hit single. Badly. But they _were_ having fun…

"Just go up there, and have fun! Okay?"

"Oh…Alright…" Dendy caved.

* * *

TKO was pretty bored from the roof of the bodega, though, he had to admit it was nice to see the tradition continue without KO around. Still, it was missing something, or maybe 4 some _ones_. To entertain himself in the meantime, he shot out little lightning bolts to some couples to scare them, or hit people who didn't enjoy the party. He looked around the room to see Potato and her boyfriend dancing to ARMS's and Brandon's singing. "Fools." TKO grumbled.

When they were finished, Mr. Gar pushed them off of the stage, and put up one of the mics. _Finally, the old man does something right._ TKO thought.

Mr. Gar tapped it to get the people's attention. "Thank you, ARMS and Brandon for your song. Everyone, give them a round of applause." The plazians cheered and ARMS and Brandon bowed. "Next up on it list, Dendy well be singing 'Nothing I've Ever Known.'"

TKO sat up and whispered: "Did you hear that, KO?" …No response. TKO watched as Dendy walked into the stage calmly, some of his ex-school-mates cheering her on.

" _Right now i feel_

" _Just like a leaf on a breeze_

" _Who knows where it's blowing?_

" _Who knows where it's going?_

" _I find myself somewhere I_

" _Never thought I'd be_

" _I'm going round in circles,_

" _Thinking about you and me…_

" _And how do I explain it when I_

" _Don't know what to say?_

" _What do I do now?_

" _So much has changed…_

" _Nothing I have never known has made me feel this way_

" _Nothing I have ever seen has made me want to stay…_

" _Here I am…_

" _Ready for you…_

"Such a pretty voice…" TKO sighed at the sight of the Kappa. She looked so free…He shook his head. "No! You came here for one reason! You need to show them what you've become! What they made you! Right?"

He stood up on the roof and whispered. "It's at times like these I wish you could talk KO…" he whispered with a growl, before teleporting to behind Dendy. She was about to register the screams when someone scooped her up. She looked above to see the wicked grin, piercing eyes, and wild hair that were giveaways for the creature that tortured her nightmares.

She made a noise that sounded like she was trying to take a breath with no air wanting to go into her lungs as she stayed still, paralyzed with fear. A dark throaty chuckle came from him without him moving his mouth. It opened when he spoke however. "Well, if you really are ready…"

He was stopped by someone shouting: "PUT HER DOWN! NOW!" TKO looked over with a bored expression. Red Action was standing there, glaring.

"What, I was only trying to give her what she wanted…" He said, his voice was a smirk, but he still looked bored. Mr. Gar moved to get Dendy out of TKO's arms and it was then that people actually started to stare. KO's body had been taller than the others realized, with him standing a good head above Mr. Gar, who hadn't started to get shorter yet, and his shoulders were slightly larger than Mr. Gar's as well. The two males glared at one another.

"Why are you here?" Mr. Gar glared at TKO through his glasses.

"Isn't it obvious?" TKO retorted. "I'm here to make the neutral zone," he began to float over the crowd, "into the TKO zone!" He grinned over the group and seeing the fear in their eyes.

"You should've stayed in hiding TKO." Mr. Gar warned.

"Like I'm afraid of you old man! You should know that I was the strongest hero, and now the strongest villain! Even stronger than any old man who spent his entire life at a stupid plaza!" His hand formed into a fist and purple electricity came from around it as he glared down at Mr. Gar. He took in a breath before his cool came back. "Besides, it's not like you have much of a choice." He pulled out the large mirror, and it showed Carol, Enid, and Radacles, all looking terribly beaten everywhere except Carol's stomach area. "You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them, would you?"

"What have you done with my wife!?" Mr. Gar shouted.

"And my fiance!" Drupe added.

"Oh, don't worry, they've just been knocked unconscious and nothing has happened to my half-sister." TKO explained, floating in the air with a lazy look.

"Half-sister!?" Mr. Gar growled.

"Yeah, yeah, you gave an X chromosome to my mommy."

"You don't even have the right to call your mother what she is!"

"Well I wasn't the one who-!" TKO breathed and gained back a chill look. "Do I look like I give one? Now: I expect you to all leave this zone, including the villains, or the loved ones won't being seeing the light of day any time soon!" With a laugh, he disappeared into purple particles along with the mirror.

The plaza soon grew into a panic, and Mr. Logic and Mr. Gar tried to get everyone to calm down. People began to flee the plaza area to start packing, afraid of the wrath of TKO. The only others who stayed were Red Action, Drupe, Potato, Dendy, and some of the ladies who were being trained by Carol as well as Mr. Logic and Mr. Gar.

"Red Action! You'll come with me and try to reassure everyone!"

"Sir! Yes sir!" Red Action saluted

"Dendy, keep an eye on the smaller children!"

Dendy nodded, but deep down she was terrified and cold.

"I will contact other heroes to try to help us take down TKO." Mr. Logic explained

"Good thinking." Mr. Gar said.


	4. Chapter 4

TKO began small destructive tendencies around the neutral zone. Destruction of property, flooding of streets, and even burglary. Many people had started to move away from the neutral zone, in fear for their safety, and often BOXMORE would be blown up several times during the day with purple electricity spewing from the multiple explosions.

"Let's see…" TKO would often hover over areas inside the zone looking for ways to scare people. "What to do? What to do?" Soon he found himself staring at the park below from a cloud, with two people walking together and having a nice time. He found himself entranced by them. "KO…look…" He whispered. No response from him… " _Fine_." TKO gritted his teeth with a glare, and shot a bolt of lightning near them.

"Oh my," one of them said. "Do you think it might rain?"

"I always bring my umbrella just in case!" The other cheered as they brought up a large umbrella to hold between the two.

TKO sat up suddenly at that and snorted. "Ech, dis _gusting_." He growled with a scrunched nose. However, he asked himself, "why didn't anyone notice me that way? Tch! No! I can't... ..." he sighed as his mind got an idea for something special.

* * *

"How could we have let this happen!?" Mr. Gar would be gripping at his hair if he still had some, so he settled on holding a towel around his shoulders while he paced in front of everyone that still had the guts to come to the plaza.

"You have been asking yourself that same question for the past three hours sir," Mr. Logic chimed. "This is not your fault."

"Yes it is! I had a bad feeling about Carol leaving and I didn't stop her after her flimsy excuse!"

"It's only TKO's fault Mr. Gar." Drupe reassured thd muscular man.

"Yes, it is his fault that everything is happening!" Dendy nodded.

"I'm sorry we didn't listen to you Dendy." Red Action said glumly.

"It is alright. I thought that my dreams were merely fear after a while as well."

Two people came down to the plaza, fearful as they ran towards it. They screamed frantically as they ran into the bodega, trying to get supplies and fiercely shoving Technos into the face of Mr. Gar.

"There's got to be away to stop him…" Red thought aloud.

"What about reasoning with him?" Potato pointed out. "I mean, I've seen Dendy calm him down on TV before."

"M-me?" Dendy stammard. "I…could try-" The thought of the monster came into Dendy's mind, causing her to flinch.

"I would suggest fighting, but I feel he could defeat any of us, even if we were to try a team attack." Mr. Logic explained.

"Do you have any ideas, Gar?" Drupe looked to the muscular man.

Mr. Gar punched a wall in response, causing it to dent.

A dark, childish chuckle emanated through the room. "Just give up the neutral zone, gramps." TKO's voice rang.

"Show yourself Coward! And give me back my wife or I'll-!" Gar's power surged.

"You'll what!? In case you don't know, I have all the power over you!"

"Then come out and fight us you coward!" Drupe broke in.

"Really, must it always be violence with you people?" TKO asked, coming into view.

"Enough gloating, TKO." Red growled.

"It's not _gloating_ , I'm _mocking_." He explained, hanging lazily in the air with a leg swinging.

"You better cut that out you…you…you big bully!" Potato managed.

"Oh, bully, how _creative_." TKO snarled. Red jumped up towards and narrowly missed a flying kick towards him before gravity kicked in. "Save your strength. I know the only one that could possibly leap higher than me is too terrified to even make a move."

Dendy steeled herself and began to charge electricity…but got cold feet when she saw the monster from her nightmares.

TKO laughed like steel clattering to the ground. "You're hilarious!"

"Why are you even here TKO?" Mr. Gar growled.

"Negotiations."

"I…wait, what?"

"Well, thinking about it,1. If I make this the TKO Zone, undoubtedly POINT will come after me. And 2. I really don't want to have to keep listening to the whining of those three. Honestly, it's getting _so_ annoying. So, a negotiation of a deal would be the best interest for everyone involved."

"This…isn't a game, right?"

"Come on, when have I ever shown interest in any games with you people before? No crosses, I just want to talk."

The group looked at each other before Gar spoke up. "Explain."

"Simple, three things for three people. Each thing I get, I'll give you the corresponding person. And if I get all those things, I'll stop attacking the neutral zone."

Drupe walked forward, "What is it?"

TKO smirked. "For Radacles, I ask for silence about my whereabouts in this zone. No one else must speak about where I am, nor go there. I'll also never go near you guys. If I break that deal, then you don't have to keep silence."

Mr. Gar looked over to Drupe, and she nodded her head yes. Mr. Gar sighed. "Alright."

"Good," TKO smiled. "For Enid, I want an area of property where no one ever goes. Say, the forest behind the plaza? Near the creek."

"That's fair." Red Action said, ignoring Gar. "We'll take it."

"And for the last one, a two for one deal!" TKO smirked. "My mother and sister, for a hand."

"A hand? Really-?" ARMS spoke up.

"In marriage. And…it has to be a willing bride." TKO finished with a smirk.

"That's insane! Who would want to marry you!?"

TKO raised a brow before closing his eyes a speaking. "Well, until I get my bride…my mother and sister will stay in my captivity until further notice. If you need me, you will know where to find me." 

"But what if we don't?" Potato asked. 

TKO growled. "I'll be at my new home then!" He snarled and teleported.


	5. Chapter 5

"You guys aren't serious about giving into his demands, are you!?" Rad shouted from his hospital bed.

"We've already given into two of his demands." Red Action commented. "And everyone is worried about Carol and the baby."

"But who would be a bride for TKO? A willing one at that." Enid wondered aloud.

"He must have known that Mr. Gar would be willing to do anything to get Carol back. I mean, she forgave him long before he forgave himself."

"But we can't just hand someone over to him!" Radacles shouted.

"We know," Drupe tried to sooth her fiance.

"I don't think anyone would give themselves up for the good of the Neutral Zone." Brandon commented as he ate some of Rad's provided meal.

"Maybe because _some_ people only think of themselves." ARMS glared at the bear creature

"Hey, I know what I want." Brandon explained to the skeleton.

Dendy had stayed quiet for the time they were in there. She didn't want to think about it, but if no one else would go…why is she thinking she should take the blow? Why would she even _think_ about _wanting_ to be _near_ that monster? Or was true KO was the first person to be able to bring out her emotions, but this creature was not the KO she knew, nor did she know how to bring him back. Was he still even in there? Or was it just TKO now? And why did he single out her particular power, when he said he could just beat everyone else?

Mr. Gar walked in, shaking his head, telling everyone there was no luck. It was expected, but at the same time, saddening…

"We need to find someone soon." Mr. Logic commented. "I do not know how long the baby would last in the hands of TKO. Carol is strong, but the baby has not left the womb yet."

Dendy remembered the condition Carol was in, and couldn't remember if there were actual marks on her stomach or not…

* * *

"You want to get _married_?" Carol stared skeptically at the remains of her son. "And you want it to be _willing_?"

"Oh, sure. Laugh now." TKO snarled. "Just thought you might know how much you cost."

Carol smiled at TKO.

"And don't give me that condescending look either! All I'm doing is satisfying my craving."

"Oh, really?" Carol raised an eyebrow.

"All humans crave four things."

"And those would be…?"

"Food, Water, Sleep, and…Companionship."

"I see." Carol sat up straight.

"I'm serious."

"I know sweetie." Carol said calmly, not flinching from what just came out of her mouth.

TKO on the other hand backed up as if someone had just branded him. He looked away with his cheeks on fire.

* * *

"What about something else?" Mr. Logic asked.

"There is no negotiation with that little tyrant." Rad growled.

"What about POINT? Isn't TKO one of the most wanted villains?" End asked.

"And have a chance of him trying to take away Rad and trying to comeback near us to get in closer range of destruction? Not a chance!" Drupe clung to Rad.

"Unless we hit him before he does anything." Potato pipped up only to be shut down by Mr. Gar.

"That's a negative. If we get close to where he's living now or his future living area, he'll also be allowed to take Rad and get a closer range of destruction. It doesn't help that he can also teleport."

"Plus, Rad and Enid were knocked out when they were found in the middle Bodega with no memory of where they were." Dendy membled.

"One of us should go then." Enid realized and stood up.

"Enid, I'm not going to let you go like that." Red Action stood up beside her girlfriend, looking her in the eye.

"KO was obsessed with trying to melt my ice cold heart when he first met me. I think I'd be able to try the same thing with TKO."

"And if you try that and he hurts you? You can't exactly beat him Enid."

"Then who else would go?"

"I know I wouldn't." Drupe declared, holding onto Rad.

"I might be able to." Potato said. "I've hung out with KO in the past."

"Potato, we don't want anyone to get hurt. If TKO were to get angry…you don't even have any sass that I'm aware of."

The arguing over who were to go would continue, eventually involving everyone until-

"ENOUGH!" Dendy shouted. "All of you have someone that you love or reasons that you are needed at the plaza. The only one that fits the bride category with no other obligations is myself."

Enid narrowed her eyes at the kappa. "Dendy, while we appreciate your thought process, I cannot, in good concious, allow you to hand yourself over to the object of your nightmares."

"And I cannot, in good concious, allow someone else who has already handed over their heart to the object of my nightmares. Besides, if I am ever to get over those nightmares, it would be best if I finally understood TKO, that way I _might_ be able of handling him and understanding him in a way that the nightmares would go away."

"But Dendy-" Rad tried.

"That's enough you two." Mr. Gar said. "Dendy, sleep on that idea, and try to see if that is what you really want. If not, we'll try negotiating with TKO tomorrow."

* * *

"Negotiation, huh? Fat chance, old man. I want a bride, and nothing will change my mind."

* * *

It was happening again, the nightmare, but this time, there were mumbled words swirling in Dendy's mind. "Why can't you just let me go!" She shouted, and he finally responded.

"Are you sure it's me who's not letting go? Or is it you?"

Dendy awoke at that, finding herself in the Bodega employee break room on the couch. She had crashed there along with Enid, Red Action, Drupe, and Radecles. She got up off of the couch and walked into the bodega. Technos in hand (she wasn't going to steal) she picked out some fish and sliced the heads off of them after she payed. She was about to start eating them when another voice called out to her. Dendy looked to see Red Action, staring right at her. "Dendy, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I am feeling fine." Dendy automatically answered. Though, in truth she was not fine.

"Did you have a nightmare about TKO again?"

"Yes." Dendy explained, defeated. "But in this one he was talking to me…"

"So, you got something to eat to calm your nerves?"

Dendy nodded.

"And it's a…" Red Action gave a confused look.

"Fish head. A childhood food that all kappas used to eat until KO…" She trailed, off, memories of her friend leading a movement for kappas to get equal rights when he was a hero played in her head. She felt that she was about to tear up.

"Hey, it's okay…" Red tried. "Well, okay, KO isn't okay. He's not even KO anymore, but you're still you. You can just pretend that you stopped at 'childhood food,' okay?"

Dendy nodded, trying to make sure she didn't let a tear fall down her cheek. Dendy looked back to the meal before closing her eyes for a few moments. "I have decided to go with TKO."

"Alright." Red Action said.

"And I am going tonight so no one will stop me from getting there."

"And you want me to not tell anyone?"

"Not until they wake up. That should be enough time for me to leave to TKO's new home and give myself up to him. Please, do not let anyone find out until the morning Red Action, please."

"Okay kid…I won't. But I think you'll need some advice from someone before you even think about going."

"I think I know how to deal with TKO."

"But would you know how to deal with developing emotions? Or how to deal if he's just looking for a mate?"

"W-well…"

"Exactly. I think I know someone who can help."


End file.
